Blood That Binds
by Lina Marie 02
Summary: He met her on the day that he asked his sister to watch over Esther. And he was never the same. She joined him on his travels to find & kill his brother; laughing, crying, & everything in between with him. But when Cain almost takes her from him he must take drastic measures, finding out that it is her Blood That Binds, & he is the victim. But can he allow himself to love her?


(OC POV)

"Ha ha!" I yelled victoriously as I spared with Seth and got her to the ground smoothly, a grunt leaving me as my back hit the ground before I could say another word.

"Do not get cocky." the young-looking woman said as she merely turned on her heel and walked away, a cough leaving me before I jumped up to follow her obediently with a slight pout.

"But I am getting better, right?" I said as I followed her past the fountain that we usually trained at in the courtyard, the guards bowing as we passed them and walked into the throne room quietly.

"I suppose." she said emotionlessly though I detected a smile pulling at her lips when I looked, my eyes rolling as my mouth opened to say something before I was tackled roughly. A gasp left me when we rolled for a moment and stopped with my brother pinning me down, my eyes narrowing into a glare up at him before I hooked my legs around his and threw him off.

"No wrestling in the throne room." Seth said an exasperation as she glanced at us before continuing to her throne, a grin on my face as I looked up at her before a yelp left me as my brother tackled me out of the room.

(1 Hour Later)

"He started it." I muttered in irritation as the head guard escorted us towards the throne room stiffly, my brother snickering beside me as he mimicked the guard ahead of us playfully. My glare made him stop and look down at the ground with a darkening bashful blush, the guard opening the doors and escorting us into the throne room as we heard Seth's voice.

"...-prise to see you here so soon." she murmured in her childish voice and I could hear a hint of apprehension in her tone, a frown coming to mine and my twin's faces when our instincts immediately went on alert.

"The two trouble makers, my queen." the head guard said as he escorted us up to the throne where two figures where standing, my head tilting in curiosity at the sight though I kept quiet while my brother glared at the guard.

"Asshole." he muttered and though the guard didn't hear it I was sure Seth and I both did clearly, a smirk coming to her face while I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior.

"Thank you, you may go." she said while I studied the two new figures that were standing in front of her silently, my eyebrow rising when two distinctive scents came across my nose when I took a deep breath.

"My brother. And his partner." the Queen said as she noticed that I was becoming tense at the unfamiliar people, her sharp gaze watching me as I turned towards her and nodded in truthful thanks. At her words the two figures turned towards us to see who exactly she was talking to, my eyes widening at the two very different people who now faced us a few feet away. The taller one had a soft expression on his features as his blue-gray eyes studied me, long silver hair pulled into a ponytail and spilling down his back in silky strands. His priest outfit effectively covered every inch of his pale skin except for his face, my eyebrows rising at the sight but I said nothing before I looked at his partner too. He looked like a young child with short blonde hair and deep red eyes over dainty features, the smell of a Methuselah practically oozing from the small frame causing my twin to step forward.

"Calm." I whispered to my brother as my hand shot out to collide with his chest in warning, a huff leaving him before he stepped back until he was behind me to stop himself.

"I apologize, I should have given you warning. Unfortunately, that is impossible seeing as how I didn't even get warning. What are you doing here, brother?" Seth said as she turned her eyes from us in a show of trust and faced the tall one, my eyes traveling up his clothed body in curiosity though I didn't receive much info.

"We come on short notice, I wasn't even aware we were going to come here until this morning." the taller man said with a deep voice as he shifted slightly in his spot at my gaze, a smirk coming to my face at the thought that I made him uncomfortable so easily.

"And why have you come here?" she said as she raised an eyebrow and her childish voice became impossibly sharp, the tall man becoming flustered as he laid a hand at the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Oh, well, you see, that's a long story. It all started when-" he started with a higher pitch as he almost seemed to become adorably dorky, his hands flailing everywhere before his little sister rose a hand to shut him up quickly.

"Abel." she said with a stern tone as she stood from her extravagant throne gracefully, putting her hands on her hips as the blonde that acted as her double came up behind her.

"I need you to watch Esther while we look for Cain." her elder brother said as he sagged in on himself and his arms slipped back into nonexistence, my eyebrows rising as I shared at look with my brother before stepping forward silently.

"Cain? As in your evil brother, my queen?" I said with a hint of excitement in my voice when she looked at me with a soft smile, my hands clasping and stilling in front of my chest as everybody looked at me now.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Seth said as she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity at my sudden question, a small smile crossing my lips as a blush spread across my cheeks at the sudden attention.

"Well...if they are looking for Cain, perhaps I could be of assistance? And I need experience anyways, correct?" I said and saw her elder brother literally jump at the question and stare at me intensely, the blonde smiling widely as he opened his mouth to say something before Seth interrupted.

"Yes...I suppose. If it is ok with you, Abel?" she said with a knowing look in her eyes before she turned towards her brother, the Vatican enforcer gaping at me before he looked at his sister with a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Of course!" he said quickly and I had a feeling he thought he offended me when he glanced at me, a sheepish look in his light eyes as his hair fell to hide his face effectively at the moment.

"Hey, what about me?" my brother suddenly asked as he stepped up beside me but still kept his distance, his body tensed as he struggled not to attack the blonde that was currently on my left.

"You haven't curbed your appetite, I'm not bringing you with me." I said immediately as I turned towards him and put my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow when he sputtered in disbelief and turned towards the queen.

"But my Queen-" he whined out as he held out his hands in front of him with a hopeful expression, stopping his words when the grown child queen held up a hand to silence him before he started.

"No." she said simply and I watched as he visibly deflated at the refusal to get out of the castle, too enamored with her to even think about going against her orders as he merely nodded.

"Damnit." he muttered under his breath and shot a glare at me when he saw my triumphant smirk, my eyes rolling at his behavior before I turned towards Abel who was my new boss.

"When do we start?" I said with a bright smile and was rewarded by a flustered blush from the older man, his eyes widening as he shakily adjusted his glasses and a peal of laughter sounded behind us.

"You're hopeless!" the blonde said as he held his sides at the force of his laughter which was contagious, the queen joining in with a more graceful bout of giggles as she watched her elder brother.

(The Next Morning)

"And you'll call me every morning and every night?"

"Demitri."

"What? I'll be worried sick for you."

"No, you will just want any juicy details I might attain throughout my travels."

"Can you blame me?"

"Whatever."

"Hey! You know I'll miss you. It'll feel weird not having you here, little sister."

"We are twins, genius."

"You know what I mean."

"I'll see you soon, brother. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

"I'll try. Love you, sister." I let go of my brother after he said that and nodded at him with a soft smile before turning towards Seth, the child queen looking up at me with a soft expression as she stepped forward to hug me softly.

"Take care of the big lug for me. And don't forget what I taught you." she whispered before turning on her heel and walking back to the castle, my brother following her hopelessly with one last wave and a sad smile in my direction.

"Shall we go?" I said as I turned around and walked up to the two males waiting for me across the courtyard, Abel trying to look everywhere but at me while the blonde watched me with excitement.  
>"Let's go already! I'm excited to have company that's not silent." he said as he glared at Abel when he said that last comment with a bored tone, the taller man gaping as he turned to look down at him with an affronted expression.<p>

"I am not!"

"Don't listen to him."

"I am not silent! I will have you know that-"

"And then there's those times when he'll never shut up."

"Hey!"

"Ladies, you're both pretty, now let's get a move on please." I said with a smile.


End file.
